The School for the Rich and Richer
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Season three. Karin and Koji leave for another school for the Richest of people. The Principal is someone they know very well. Can they survive about two months or will they leave before their time?  KarinXKoji


"Hey Ikki!" Karin called as she ran to him. Ikki turned, blushed and smiled. Karin smiled. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. What about you Karin?" He asked. She smiled again.

"I'm fine. I came to tell you something." He looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Koji and I are going to a special school. I just wanted to see you one last time before we left." She said with a smile. He was shocked. Karin was leaving? With Koji to. That made it worst. She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, and then ran away.

* * *

><p>Koji met Karin at the airport. They had decided to leave together. Koji took Karin's bags and they made their way to the plane.<p>

When they arrived, a boy and a girl greeted them.

"Welcome to the school." The girl said as she held her hand out. She smiled. "I'm Riles, this is Gyro." Gyro smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." He said. Karin smiled.

"Same. Nice to meet you as well." Koji glared at Gyro. The two started walking down the long road.

"Lets go." Riles said as they walked down the street toward their new school. Karin smiled and followed. Gyro and Koji walked behind, glaring at each other.

Once they got to the school, they were wowed. It was huge. It was almost as big as their last school.

"This school isn't as cool as our old school." Koji muttered. Karin smiled.

"I think it's great!" Koji sighed. Same old Karin. The four walked inside. They were lead to an office. They entered when told they could.

"Principal, this is Karin and Koji, our new students." Riles said. The principal's chair was turned around.

"You two may go back to class. I can take it from here." A voice said. Gyro nodded. The two left. Karin watched them leave. "It's been a while you two." Karin looked toward the chair as it turned around to revel the Phantom Renegade.

"The Phantom Renegade!" Koji said. The Phantom laughed.

"Yes, but I'm just filling in for now." He said with a smirk, but Karin and Koji couldn't tell.

"Nice to see you again." Karin said, smiling. The Phantom turned the chair around.

"Take you schedules and get to class." The two nodded. Koji grabbed them and gave Karin's to her. They left as the Phantom laughed.

"Who would of thought that the Phantom Renegade would be the head master?" Koji said. Karin smiled.

"I think it's cool!" Koji sighed. Sometimes she could be a bit dumb. The two walked toward their first class, the realized they were going the wrong way. Koji sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>After a while, they got to their class, but weren't counted tarty because they were new. Karin made friends right away. So did Koji. He already had his fan club.<p>

"OMG! We get to meet Koji!" One girl had said.

"I thought he was so amazing at the championships!"

"I'm so excited!" When they walked in, class stopped for the rest of the period, then they went to their next class. Karin had some classes with Koji, Gyro, and Riles, but she was ok with that. After school they got their rooms. Koji felt pretty happy. He already likes this school. He unpacked. His roommate was glad to have him. His name is Myles. There were two rooms connected together, two bathrooms. One hundred percent privacy. Koji sighed as he sat down and closed his eyes. He had already put his alarm on.

After a year, they had become members of the school and the two saw each other less and less. Koji still liked Karin, but he had less time to see her, so they broke a part. Then one day they ran into each other. Karin's books went everywhere. She gasped. One hit Koji in the face. He looked at her as she picked up her books. She looked and him.

"Oh Koji! I'm so sorry!" She said. Koji nodded as he rubbed his face. He helped her pick up her last book and she was on her way.

* * *

><p>Koji sighed as he laid in his bed. Myles walked in.<p>

"Hey Koji, got to give you something." He said. He tossed Koji a letter, then walked to his room. Koji caught it.

_To: Koji Karakuchi_

_From: Phantom Renegade_

_Koji,_

_I have decided that you and Karin should go back and help out Ikki. They've been dealing with Kilobots for months now and from what my sources say, they seem to need help. If you could, go back. If not, stay. What does it matter? There are two tickets if you chose to accept this destiny. You two will leave in two months. Say bye the day before. You'll get up early and leave without anyone knowing. Once you get this, destroy it after memorizing this letter._

_Phantom Renegade_

Koji sighed. Did Ikki really need his help? He put the letter up and sighed. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Karin sighed. She and her friends were out.<p>

"So who is it that you like Rei?" One of her friends asked another. Rei blushed. She smiled.

"Myles…." She said with a smile.

"That's sweet!" They looked at Karin.

"So Karin." Karin looked up. "Who do you like?" One asked. Karin smiled.

"I don't really like anyone. I guess Koji could count, but there's this other boy in my hometown…" Rei looked at her.

"Who?" She asked. "Maybe we've heard of him."

"Ikki. You know the third place in all of Japan. He was on the championship team and saved the world two times."

"I know him." Riles said. She had just walked up. Rei and the rest looked up.

"Oh Riles!" Riles sighed.

"Hi Careen." She answered. Careen smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Riles sat down.

"I wasn't thinking about coming." She said. Careen nodded. After a while, the group went back to the dorms. Karin was pretty happy. She did miss Ikki and her other friends a lot.

* * *

><p>Karin sighed and looked at the sky.<p>

"It's so pretty isn't it?" She muttered.

"It is." A voice answered. Karin looked over to where it came from. She gasped.

"Oh Koji! It's been a while!" Koji nodded.

"Karin, we're going back in a two months." He said. She looked to him.

"Ok. There a reason?" He shook his head no.

"Just because I want to." Karin smiled.

"Sure."


End file.
